1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exhaust structures for an outboard V-type engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 12-310108 discloses exhaust structures for four-cycle outboard engines. An exhaust pipe extends downward from the undersurface of the front side of the mounting case of the engine, and an oil pan is disposed to the rear of this exhaust pipe. A disadvantage of this structure is that the exhaust pipe is a separate part, and thus, the required number of parts and assembly labor are increased. The structure is also complicated. Further, because the space in front of the oil pan is occupied by the exhaust pipe, the capacity of the oil pan is reduced.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 9-41934 discloses a structure in which the exhaust pipe is integrally disposed inside the oil pan. This simplifies the structure, reduces the number of parts, and reduces labor required for assembly. However, the shape of the oil pan itself is complicated in that two exhaust pipes pass through the oil pan. Additionally, the capacity of the oil pan is reduced.